xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Frost
White Queen was a member of the Hellfire Club but later joined the Brotherhood. She is a telepath and turn her skin into diamonde. Biography Her Sister Emma Frost is the sister of Silverfox. She was later captured by Colonel William Stryker as one of his mutant test subjects. Stryker blackmailed Kayla into faking her death at the hands of Sabretooth as part of a plot to manipulate Wolverine into having his skeleton bonded to Adamantium. Freedom During his hunt for revenge on Sabretooth, Logan uncovered the plot. He and Kayla freed the mutant prisoners, including Emma, but Kayla was killed by Stryker. Emma was among the mutants led by Scott Summers to Professor X, who promised to provide them sanctuary at his school. Her and the Black King White Queen was a member of the Hellfire Club who was a dancer and one of Black King's most trusted teammates. She had a fight with Magneto hurting his mind and then taking him off the boat. After she is shown Black King's helmet and asks her to read his mind, she states that she can not while he is wearing the helmet. Getting Caught She later gets sent by Black King with his meeting with the Russian General. She makes him believe he and Emma are "Having Fun" but she is really sitting their watching him hugging and kissing the air. She gets caught by Professor X and Magneto and gets sent to the CIA headquarters. Joining the Brotherhood She later gets let out of the prison by Magneto and joins the Brotherhood of Mutants with her old Hellfire Club teammates and Mystique Relationships *﻿Magneto - Boss *Black King - Former Boss *Mystique - Teammate *Azazel - Teammate *Riptide - Teammate *Tempest - Teammate *Cyclops - Teammate *Quicksilver - Teammate *Banshee - Teammate *Jubilee - Student *Buff - Student *Refrax - Student *Mondo - Student *Skin - Student *M - Student *Colonel William Stryker - Enemy *Russel Tresh - Enemy *Wolverine - Saver *Silverfox - Sister *Professor X - Mentor Triva *﻿It is unclear if she has any possible relation to Emma Frost who appears in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. They appear to be two different characters, given that Emma Frost is significantly younger in X-Men Origins: Wolverine at a time when she should be older. *However, Stryker pointed out that her mutation was unique, which contradicts any theory that there are two blonde Emma Frosts with the same power. *One possible theory is that when captured by Weapon X, Emma Frost could then use her telepathy to appear much younger than she really was, hoping that she would be underestimated allowing for her eventual escape. Her sister, Kayla, could easily have been in on this. *Another possible theory is when Stryker was taking her powers to test on the Weapon X|, He was taking away some of her life and her age making her a teenager again to grow up looking like she did in the 60's in the 2000's. Gallery ﻿ White Queen 07.jpg White Queen 20.jpg White Queen 21.jpg White Queen 04.jpg White Queen 05.jpg White Queen.jpg White Queen 12.jpg White Queen123.jpg White Queen 123.jpg White Queen 06.jpg White Queen 09.jpg White Queen 08 -1-.jpg White Queen 03.jpg White Queen 15.jpg White Queen 13.jpg White Queen 14.jpg Emma Frost.1962.jpg White Queen 10.jpg White Queen 11.jpg White Queen 1.jpg White Queen 01.jpg White Queen 02.jpg White Queen + Azazel.jpg White Queen 17.jpg White Queen 18.jpg White Queen 19.jpg White Queen 22.jpg Video ﻿ thumb|322px|leftthumb|right|322px Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Mutants who look Younger Category:Generation X Characters Category:Teachers Category:Students